Blood Prince Council
The Blood Prince Council is the first encounter in the Crimson Hall wing in Icecrown Citadel. The council consists of the darkfallen princes Keleseth, Valanar and Taldaram. All of them have been fought and killed by players (Keleseth in Utgarde Keep, Valanar in Naxxanar in Borean Tundra, and Taldaram in Ahn'kahet) and brought back as undead by the Lich King. This encounter is available since January 19, 2010 on US servers and January 20 on EU servers. Abilities 10 player * To be announced... 25 player Prince Valanar * * * Prince Taldaram * * * Prince Keleseth * * * Dark Nucleus * Strategy This is a fairly simple one-phase encounter. The enrage timer is very generous and should not be of any consequence. You will need two regular tanks and either one ranged tank or a third regular tank. Invocation of Blood will randomly buff one of the Blood Princes and only that prince will have a health bar to DPS. The other princes will have 1 HP and attacking them will have no effect. Invocation of blood switches between princes throughout the encounter and DPS must switch with it. Prince Valanar will be the first prince with Invocation of Blood. Any ranged class (or alternatively a tank class with strong ranged, such as a Deathknight) that can quickly gain snap aggro on the randomly spawning Dark Nucleii will work well for tanking Prince Keleseth. Dark Nucleii will spawn in the room around Keleseth and the ranged class must get aggro on them and stand near them. They will give the ranged class a stacking debuff that reduces shadow damage taken, allowing the ranged class to survive Empowered Shadow Lance which is cast when Keleseth gains Invocation of Blood. Dark Nucleii should not be hit too hard and also destroy themselves over time, necessitating finding more to keep the shadow resistance buff up. Dark Nucleii will follow whoever hit them last, so other classes hitting them accidently is a good way to get your ranged tank killed. Note that the damage reduction from Dark Nucleii is multiplicative not additive and you will still take damage even with 6 or 7 Nucleii on you. Prince Valanar will use Kinetic Bombs which can be targeted and attacked to lift them higher into the air and prevent them from exploding -- if/when a Kinetic Bomb reaches the floor it explodes for 12,000 (or 16,500) physical damage to every player in the room and knocks them back 200 yards. He puts shock vortexes on random raid members which knocks both them and any nearby (~12 yards) raid members back 50 yards. When he gains Invocation of Blood he casts Empowered Shock Vortex which creates a shock vortex on top of every player within 30 yards, melee will need to scatter and get away from eachother. Prince Taldaram will do a frontal-cone fire-attack and conjure balls of flame which follow a random raid member and do less damage the longer they are kited, minimum 10,000 damage. With Invocation of Blood he will launch Empowered Balls of Flame which do a huge amount of damage on impact and lesser damage to nearby targets along the way, doing less impact damage depending on how many players were hit while the ball was in flight. It is interesting to note that though their level is classified as "Boss", their armor level appears to be that of a "clothie". What this means is that they take considerable amounts of damage very quickly. Heroism, especially, should be saved for Keleseth since he'll be constantly casting Shadow Lance. Meaning he'll be unable to dodge any attack during the time he's empowered. The Blood Prince Council will go berserk and instantly wipe the raid after 10 minutes of combat. Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Quotes ;Intro : : Prince Keleseth ;Invocation of Blood * ;Special ability * ;Killing a player * * ;Berserk * ;Death * Prince Taldaram ;Invocation of Blood * ;Special ability * ;Killing a player * * ;Berserk * ;Death * Prince Valanar ;Invocation of Blood * ;Special ability * ;Killing a player * * ;Berserk * ;Death * Related achievements Videos 10-player Normal encounter Plzy7m0wnBs 25-player Normal encounter 4Rt35WpmYmw myOH4h_rs4M sOXXDeVmoJ4 Patches and Hotfixes * * * External links Category:Darkfallen Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Bosses